


Mirrors

by DarkestMercy



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestMercy/pseuds/DarkestMercy
Summary: The passing of time is a strange thing.. Even to those it no longer holds meaning too.





	1. Stories

"In her youth, May was an unholy predator in the darkest recesses of the forest. She would spin her spells of lust and deceit, enticing weary travellers toward her secret haunts where she often had her way with them till they were little more than ravaged husks, former shells of the men they had once been, left abandoned to fates more often a cruel and twisted ending. Those few who managed to survive an encounter with her usually owed their lives to Alaina's children prowling after the witch's intoxicating scent, for even a travelling bard knows there are still many unknown horrors where she lounges and lurks. Even the druids here are fearful of them, yet as for May one could say she remains the only creature the horrors themselves truly fear. Ironic that they would still fear her even to this day despite the knowledge that her natural sight has been lost since the day she learnt everlasting humility, replaced with something far darker. Still, perhaps this is why Alaina is merciful to the ageless nymph, for who else would keep the horrors at bay when her children, few and far between, rarely venture beyond where the sunlight knows it cannot ever hope to touch? Strange that if one should meet her nowadays, they see her as an ally and not what she once was. Oh how some moments in time can change even souls lost to sin's delicious and far too tempting embrace..."

Humor tinted the speakers voice as they trailed off, looking out into the distance. It had been a good few thousand years since the one known as May had been referred to by that name. Shaking their head enough that tendrils of starlight fluttered out from the ponytail they had been restricted back, the reader signed. Gleaming silver hues gazing out into the approaching darkness, as dusk claimed the land once again. Suddenly with an undignified snort of laughter the reader shut the book held in her lap. "Bloody idiots is what those authors are.. And they always have been."

For the most part, the petite female who sat in the oversized ebony rocking chair, had been speaking to herself. Having had no company for the past few years, she'd resorted to keeping herself entertained by speaking out loud, just to remind herself of what her own voice still sounded like, and that she could still indeed speak.  
May had become Angel in the last turn of the century, and dear reader she was no nymph, though some would still dispute her origins, this happened mostly around the fae. No, she was a werewolf and to her knowledge the eldest one still in existence. Yes, she had magic at her disposal but it was not that of a witch's ilk, it was something far more natural that did not require any form of sacrifice.

Her last bonds tying her to another being such as herself had disappeared, not long after she'd managed to settle within the surrounding solitude and snow her new home brought. She'd felt the last bonds from her pack rip away painfully during the spring that had just passed, as her alpha and longtime friend Marius had finally succumbed to the madness of age that eventually claimed most dominant wolves, at least the ones she'd known of had all died of similar causes. His loss had been the most painful, compared to the others as he'd been her closest companion since her awakening as an omega wolf.

Omega, had been what he'd called her. A werewolf with the ability to calm any raging dominant or mad wolf within their presence, granted they had peace to share with those that needed it. She hadn't been the first omega in her pack, Mar had been the first, and surprisingly a very good teacher. However, it hadn't been long after her first full moon she'd felt something darker within herself awaken, as the moon reacher her zenith. The seething rage that had given birth the the fable she'd been reading had reared it head while she'd still been just a pup by werewolf standards. They had said it wasn't possible to have a duel dominance within one being such as herself, they had been so horribly wrong. Yes, she was an omega, but the beast that had lurked just underneath her skin had been something else as well. A few years later, the name berserker would be the name gifted to what represented the mindless rage and bloodlust. It had taken her just under two hundred years to gain full control over her darker side, yet by that time, the damage had already been done, the fable had been written by the one lone survivor that had managed to escape her seething bloodlust. 

Yet as with all stories, over time it had morphed and shifted into something not completely accurate. Shaking her head once again, the starlight haired female stood from her chair, tapped her bare foot lightly on the wood underneath her feet before retreating inside off the porch to find something to eat. The book of fairy tails still grasped lightly in her hands.

Packless was something of a strange concept, the loneliness was indescribable. Not for the first time, she wondered how lone wolves managed such an existence by choice. She'd moved some years ago to a small little patch of land consisting of 200 acres within the mountains of Montana, just shy of a small town called Aspen creek. She'd grinned deviously at the knowledge of going undetected for so long within another alpha's territory, even with the blessing from her own alpha to state her seemingly endless wanderlust. It had and still was a dangerous game to play, as she'd come across werewolf tracks just shy of her quaint little cabin a few days ago. The tracks themselves had caused a bout of hysterical laughter to escape from her rose tinted lips as she'd catalogued the scent of the wolf that had left them behind. The sharp stab of loneliness that had hit her had almost caused her to howl in longing up towards the sky, just to see if another would answer her mournful call. Yet, it had come out as laughter, much to her torment and delight.

As lonely as she was, here surround by trees and snow it was peaceful.  
Shaking her head, she shoved her thoughts and the feeling of loneliness to the back of her mind as she slowly stripped out of her clothes. Having found nothing of interest in her cupboards or the freezer, she'd decided to go hunting. The feeling of restlessness, had finally become unbearable, stirring her other half to the forefront of her mind. Now instead of a quiet night in, close to the full moon, she'd go hunting to state her hunger for both food and wanderlust.

Shifting from one form to another had not been such an arduous task as she'd seen with her other pack mates, taking no longer than a breath from one form to the next. Her old alpha had claimed she was an anomaly in more than one ways among those of her kin.

However as fast as it was, it still bloody hurt.

Grumbling to herself, she shook off the last pains of her change as if shaking off water from her fur. As a wolf, she'd been called beautiful on more than one occasion by those hat had seen her in her full glory. Smaller than an average werewolf, her fur was a glossy snow white unmarred by any blemishes until you came to her paws. Her paws looked as if they'd been dipped in pure darkness, the jet black fur coming just up high enough to cover below her ankles before blending in seamlessly with the rest of her white fur. Similarly the tips of her tail and ears looked as if they had received a similar dip into darkness standing out distinctively against both the snow soon to be under her feet and the rest of her form. Uncommonly her hues had turned to deep sapphire, flecks of silver swimming within the liquid pools as she gazed over towards the door. Within moments she was out the doggy door she'd installed apon purchase of her home, barreling out into the snow that lay just beyond her front porch without a single care in the world much like the pup she had been during her first few runs as a werewolf.

Not long after however she began her hunt for dinner.


	2. Caught

Bran

Talk of a rouge within his territory had started some years back, riling up his beasts interest. The mere fact that his darker counterpart had found talk of an unknown intriguing, had been a brutal shock to his system. He'd only ever felt his beast this intrigued while his beloved Blue Jay Woman had still roamed the earth at his side.

Yet he'd shoved away that particular little fact to mull over later, eventually forgetting about it entirely. 

It had started off simply as a small trace of the rouge. An old scent trail during the full moon hunt, or a odd set of tracks skirting around the edges of his immediate territory. The last report had been a few weeks back, of an unknown female walking along one of the hiking trails, barely clad in enough clothes to keep the cold at bay. Only for this strange woman to suddenly vanish into thin air moments later, leaving nothing but the taunting scent of an unclaimed female werewolf behind.

He'd found the game between them somewhat amusing, yet at the same time infuriating none the less. With his mating bond severed along with the death of his last mate, his control had been weakened. Leah, as stupid and self-centered as she had been had done well in allowing him to keep control over his beast. Yet with her death, he'd felt the hold he'd regained on his beast slowly slipping once again. He had not mourned Leah's death in the slightest, she herself had meant little more than nothing to him, he had mourned the control his mating bond had on his beast being lost.

He was suddenly ripped away from his musing, at the sound of the phone on his desk ringing. Shoving the sudden irritation down, he'd picked up the receiver, and found all irritation being lost to sudden amusement.

Tag one of his wolves had come across a fresh scent trail of their supposed female rouge, yet she had still eluded his full attention. Evidently the trail had lead him in a large circle, leading him on a wild goose chase and bringing him up fruitless for his efforts. Bitting back his sudden desire to laugh, he'd thanked his lower ranking wolf before ending the call. 

With the phone receiver still in hand the Marrok stood from his chair, made his way around the desk, only to pause as he gazed out the window. 

It appeared he had finally come to a decision.

Within moments of his mind being made up, he had put in a second call. Cutting off his youngest son, before he could speak. "It's time for a hunt, our rouge wolf has left a fresh trail to follow." 

Amusement had sparked within the younger wolfs core, yet this fact would go unnoticed by anyone that wasn't his immediate family. Charles Cornick, raised an eyebrow at his father's statement before relenting. The only sign of his amusement at his father's decision evident in his voice. "I don't suppose you'd allow me to deal with this on one my own, Da?"

Huffing his own amusement, Bran grinned into the phone. "And miss the opportunity to meet the being who's caused most of my wolves to chase their own tails? I don't think so. Tag scented the trail near the base of the Lovers, feel free to bring Anna along." With his orders given, he'd disconnected without the ceremony of saying goodbye.

The Lovers for all purpose were a pair of intertwined fur trees, he supposed in a way they were beautiful. Yet the scent of an elusive female wolf was more so.

It had taken a little over an hour for the three wolfs to congregate together, and a few moments more before the hunt was fully initiated. 

Either it had been luck or their rouge had been tired of hiding away for so long, and become careless. Just past dusk they had come across the females scent, along with the freshly disturbed snow. Moments later, Bran had come to a halt as he'd watched a snow white huntress tipped in black take down a young elk. The sight of such graces had been enthralling to witness, even if it had taken but moments to finish. 

Without much thought, and quite uncharacteristic for the Marrok, he'd stayed in place, keeping his son and daughter-in-law from approaching the other so soon after her kill.

Yet his inactivity would be noted soon by the strange female, with the shifting of the wind. Much to his beasts amusement he'd watched the female trot off before following behind. 

Most trespassing wolves would have been dealt with swiftly and brutally, yet, Bran had been unable to do so with the rouge that had been before him. The familiar sensation had curled down his spine, and the sudden desire to protect had been almost suffocating. Glancing over his shoulder at his companions, he absently noted the same feeling arising as he gazed over at his daughter-in-law, yet the desire to do the same was not as strong.

The answer had come as if someone had sucker punched him in the gut.

Omega wolf.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・  
Angel

The hunt itself had gone smoothly, much to her delight she'd managed to satisfy her hunger for both food and the need to do something other than staying in her cabin. 

With the hunt came, freedom. 

Freedom to run.

With the moon lighting her path in a silvery sheen, she'd darted through the snow, almost as if she were flying. The feeling of the cold snow crunching in protest at being disturbed under her paws, had sent a shocking thrill of delight down her spine as she darted past the slow growing fur trees after the shadow of her prey. No thought, no worries. Just the simplicity of her own instincts and the hunt.

Simplicity was the name of the dance that had suddenly been born out of need, in her case to hunt, as for her prey, to escape. Yet for her prey this would be a short lived dance between them.

If only she had been paying more attention.

Then again to be fair on herself, the wind had been blowing in the wrong direction for her to smell the male werewolf that had picked up her trail, not long after she'd made hear first kill. Elk had always been a favorite and unable to resist, she'd ran down the young buck before eating her fill, unaware that another predator had been hunting the very same prey. She'd have blended in seamlessly as a natural wolf if it hadn't been for her own scent, the speed of her kill, and the fact that no lone wolf or pack of natural wolves would ever attempt to enter their much more violent counterparts territory. 

The first sign that she wasn't alone anymore had come with the shifting of the wind. The intoxicating scent of woodsmoke, pine, and freshly fallen snow mingled with the tell tale musk of werewolves. It had caused her hackles to raise, making her appear more like a gigantic enrage fluffball than a female werewolf. Oh how her alpha would have teased her ruthlessly, if he'd been here to see the state she'd gotten herself into. Soon after had followed the distanced sound of snow crunching under paws that were not her own, as she'd retreated from the sight of her kill.

Yet she'd found it hard to work up enough energy to care that she had finally been caught in her game, she'd known Lady Luck would eventually turn to favor the other hand that was not her own. Shaking out her fur, to help settle it back down into place. She turned, only to sit down on her haunches as she waited for the hunt ruiners to make an appearance, grumbling internally to herself.

The first wolf to appear from the other side of the clearing had been almost the opposite of what she'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> Alright so the second chapter would have been longer, but then I though it would do better to cut it down a little as I will be adding the extra on to the third chapter.
> 
> Anyways... I'm no so great at writing for Bran, so if he does seen a little OOC please let me know what I can do to make him a little more along the lines of the book? It might take a few chapters before I get it completely accurate as to the best of my abilities. The same goes for Charles.
> 
> As always feel free to review, I'd love to know what you think... The more the better as constructive criticism and thoughs are always worth taking note of. Also if you spot any mistakes please feel free to PM me so that I can fix them.
> 
> I will also be attempting to get out the next chapters for both Lovers Eternal and Death Waltz hopefully as soon as the beginning of next week... I just need to finish writing them.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> -M

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers~
> 
> IM STILL ALIVE.. At least I think so.  
> I do apologize for my absence, I've been suffering with a case of writers block. So.. I though why the hell not and started a new story to see if it could help. 
> 
> As of now I have a few chapters going for my other two lovely stories and a few more for this one.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me if you find a mistake so I can fix it.
> 
> ... You can always PM me to see where I'm at in a particular story if you would like to know more.
> 
> Until next time.  
> -M


End file.
